thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Anniversary Planner transcript
Prologue:The Opening Theme Tune Intro Male Robotic Voices: The Simpsons Clancy: back again for season 30 [Rock And Roll Version Of The Simpsons Theme Tune In Background] There’s a billboard that reads: Try the new chili cheese dog at Krusty Burger Ralph is enjoying his strawberry ice cream treat while Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney are sawing off the head of the statue of Jebediah Springfield, but the head lands right on Ralph’s head. Ralph: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Bart is seen writing I will protect the entire school yard ''29 times on the chalkboard. Bell Ringing Bart skateboards outta the school building, all the way back home to The Simpson family’s house. Dewy is conducting the student’s music while Lisa is playing her saxophone uncontrollably while walking out the door. Homer is seen working at the Nuclear Power Plant while Mr. Burns, Smithers, Lenny and Carl are watching above him, and he finds a green radiation orb. Whistle Sounds Homer leaves to drive back home from work. Marge and Maggie are grocery shopping, but the cashier picks up Maggie and scans her by mistake and Marge rescues her immediately. Homer is driving around while Bart is still skateboarding. Marge and Maggie are now driving back home to their house. Outside the Simpson family’s house, Homer is standing by the open garage, just as Lisa scoots right past him on her bicycle. Homer: “D’oh!” The Simpson family’s car is just about to pull right into the driveway. Homer: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Homer rushes right back inside the house. When the Simpsons arrive in the living room, Starlight Glimmer (from My Little Pony) is busy testing the couch. Scene 1: The Simpson family's house/The living room Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer are watching ''The Pig Pen Show on television. Krusty: "Hey, hey, kids, it's time for The Itchy and Scratchy Show again." And Scratchy Show Theme Music In Background Chipmunk Like Voices: They fight and bite they fight and bite '' ''and bite fight, fight, fight bite, bite, bite The Itchy and Scratchy Show Episiode 247:Stop, Drop and Roll Itchy is lighting up a campfire for their hula dance off. Itchy: "Hey, Poochie, turn the Hawaiian music on." Poochie: "Okay, Itchy, you got it." Poochie turns on the boom box. Music In Background Itchy, Scratchy and Poochie begin hula dancing with 1 another, 'til Itchy bumps Scratchy by accident which causes him to burn up from the fire flames. Scratchy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm burning up! I'm burning up!" Bart, Lisa and Homer: Uncontrollably Marge: "I wonder what today is." Marge looks right on the calendar. Marge: "Oh my gosh, today's Ned and Kathy's 47th wedding anniversary." Lisa: "It's the anniversary of the day they got married to 1 another." Bart: "What can we do around here?" Marge: "I suggest we call them on the wireless telephone to tell them about it." Lisa picks up the wireless telephone and dials the Flanders family's telephone number. Telephone Beeping Lisa and Ned pick up their wireless telephones. Ned (on the other wireless telephone) "Hello?" Lisa (on the wireless telephone): "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Flanders, happy 4th anniversary to the 2 of you." Ned (on the other wireless telephone): "Why thanks a bunch, Lisa, we appreciate what you just said." Lisa (on the wireless telephone): "You're welcome, what time do you guys wanna be over here this evening?" Kathy (on the other wireless telephone): "How 'bout 4:31 PM?" Lisa (on the wireless telephone): "That sounds like a wonderful idea, well, I'll see you guys tonight." Ned (on the other wireless telephone): "Okay, Lisa, we'll see you guys tonight as well too, see you later." Lisa (on the wireless telephone): "So will I." Lisa and Ned hang up their wireless telephones. Bart: "So, Lisa, what did you say to Mr. and Mrs. Flanders on the wireless telephone?" Lisa: "Well, Bart, I agreed with them that they get here this evening at 4:31 PM." Homer: "Then it's a deal." Maggie: In Reply The Simpson family gets everything prepared for Ned and Kathy's 47th wedding anniversary dinner meal including preparing the Salisbury steak, the spinach and carrot garden salad, the mashed taters and gravy and for the dessert special: the banana cream pie and vanilla whipped cream. Marge: "Well, we got everything prepared, they should be here real soon." Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer go right up to their separate bedrooms and change into their Sunday bests. Ringing Bart: "It must be them, I'd better go answer the door right away." Bart walks right down to the front door and opens it to let Ned, Kathy, Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia inside. Bart: "Mr. and Mrs. Flanders, happy 47th anniversary to the 2 of you." Ned: "Why thanks a bunch, Bart." Kathy: "We appreciate what you just said." Lisa: "Come right this way inside, Mom said dinner won't be ready 'til 6:05 PM." Ned, Kathy, Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia enter the Simpson family's house. Marge: "Dinner's gonna be ready in a couple of minutes, so you can all just sit around in the livng room and watch whatever movie you like on television." Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Homer, Ned, Kathy, Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia watch a Henry Johansson movie called Indiana Jack: Raiders of the Lost Rabbit. Henry/Indiana Jack: "I need to hurry up and find the lost rabbit and get outta here." Bart: "Whoa, this is just like an Indiana Jones movie over and over again." Sadie: "Hey look, Indiana Jack's getting the lost rabbit." Henry/Indiana Jack grabs the lost rabbit and prepares to escape the temple dungeon in which he eventually does. Henry/Indiana Jack: "Right after a couple of minutes of searching, I finally found the lost rabbit." Felicia: "He found the lost rabbit, he finally found the golden statue." Henry/Indiana Jack: "Magic rabbit, I wish this universe was back to the way it was before." The lost rabbit magically fixes the universe and it's nice and clean like it was before. Marge (from in the kitchen): "Kids, everybody, dinner's all prepared right now!" Bart, Lisa, Ned, Kathy (with Maggie), Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia enter the dining room. Ned: "Now, everybody, right before we eat our dinner meal, let's begin with a super good praise." Kathy: "Dear lord, thanks for this lovely dinner meal, and thanks for the precious hands of our true family members and good neighbors." Simpson and Flanders family members: "Amen." Bart, Homer, Marge, Ned, Kathy, Rod, Todd, Sadie and Felicia are being served the shepard's pie while Lisa's being served the vegetarian quiche and Maggie has strained carrots and beets. Homer: "Well, Marge, I think Kathy's a perfectly good mother to Rod and Todd and a perfectly good wife to Ned as well." Marge: "And I think Sadie and Felicia are good sisters to Rod and Todd and good twin daughters to him as well too." Lisa: "And right after dinner and the dessert special, we're gonna give Mr. and Mrs. Flanders their wedding anniversary gifts that we made for them." Rod: "What a super good idea." Later on right after the dessert special of banana cream pie and vanilla whipped cream, Ned and Kathy open their wedding anniversary gifts. Ned: "Wow, a Noah's Ark mug, thanks a bunch, Bart, I really love it." Bart: "You're welcome, Mr. Flanders." Kathy: "Oh, Lisa, I really love the picture painting of Samson's sheep that you painted for me as well." Lisa: "You're welcome, Mrs. Flanders." Homer: "Nothing like a true neighborhood family reunion party to go around." Fade to another black screen....... A memorial dedication with a picture of Larry Kidkill from the season 11 episode: 8 Misbehavin' reads: Dedicated to the memory of Garry Marshall (1934-2016). End Production Credits Category:Season 30 transcripts